1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves integrated optical circuits (“IOC”) formed of moldable materials, such as thermal plastic, and tools for making such IOCs.
2. Description of Related Art
An integrated optical circuit (IOC) is a collection of one or more miniature optical waveguides on a substrate that provides optically transmitting paths for connection between optical components. Typically, such optical components include lasers, optical amplifiers, optical modulators, and optical detectors. Usually IOCs are similar in size to electronic integrated circuits, with areas ranging between 1 and 625 square millimeters.
Some IOCs are formed by compression-molding a material that is optically transparent. The molded material may be a polymer, a thermoplastic, or another moldable plastic. As is typical in compression-molding, a molding die is shaped as a “negative copy” of the IOC. The molding die is pressed into the moldable material, and the die forms the moldable material into a “positive copy” of the IOC, a copy identical in shape to the desired waveguide.
Demand for IOCs is increasing due to increased usage of fiber optics and optical chips. Accordingly, methods and tools capable of making IOCs in efficient and cost effective manner are need.